Marie’s Clues (WeLoveAnimation Style)
=Cast= *Blue - Marie (The AristoCats) *Steve - David (Lilo & Stitch) *Joe - Aladdin *Tickety Tock - Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Slippery Soap - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Mr. Salt - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Mrs. Pepper - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Paprika - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Cinnamon - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Sidetable Drawer - Dora (Dora The Explorer) *Mailbox - SpongeBob SquarePants *Shovel - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai Lan) *Pail - Kai Lan (Ni Hao, Kai Lan) *Magenta - Dreamy (Whisker Haven) *Periwinkle - Toulouse (The AristoCats) *Green Puppy - Berlioz (The AristoCats) *Purple Kangaroo - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Orange Kitten - Treasure (Whisker Haven) Gallery: Promos: *Marie’s Clues Videos Promo *New Marie’s Clues Videos Promo Episodes Season 1 #Snack Time (Marie’s Clues) #What Time is it for Marie? #SpongeBob’s Birthday (WeLoveAnimation Version) #Marie’s Story Time #What Does Marie Need? #Marie’s Favorite Song #Adventures in Art (Marie’s Clues) #Marie Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time (Marie’s Clues) #A Snowy Day (Marie’s Clues) #The Trying Game (Marie’s Clues) #Marie Wants to Play a Game #The Grow Show (Marie’s Clues) #Marie Wants to Play a Song Game #What Does Marie Want to Make? #What Story Does Marie Want to Play? #Daizy’s Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is Marie Afraid Of? #Dreamy Comes Over #Marie’s News Season 2 #David Gets the Sniffles #What Does Marie Want to Build? #Marie’s Senses #What Experiment Does Marie Want to Try? #What Does Marie Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Marie’s Dream About? #Marie’s ABCs #Math! (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s Birthday #What Does Marie Want to Do With Her Picture? #What Does Marie Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Marie’s Surprise at Two O’Clock #The Lost Episode (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s Sad Day #What Game Does Marie Want to Learn? #What Did Marie See? #Nurture (Marie’s Clues) #Marie is Frustrated #What is Marie Trying to Do? #Mechanics! (Marie’s Clues) #Hide and Seek (Marie’s Clues) Season 3: #Marie's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation (Marie’s Clues) #Weight and Balance (Marie’s Clues) #What’s That Sound? (Marie’s Clues) #Animal Behavior (Marie’s Clues) #Marie's Big Pajama Party #Draw Along with Marie #Thankful (Marie’s Clues) #Marie's Big Holiday #Pool Party (Marie’s Clues) #Anatomy (Marie’s Clues) #Signs (Marie’s Clues) #Nature (Marie’s Clues) #Geography (Marie’s Clues) #Occupations (Marie’s Clues) #Marie's Big Mystery #Toulouse Misses His Friend #Marie's Big Musical Movie #What’s So Funny? (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s Big Costume Party #Inventions (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s Play #Prehistoric Marie #The Wrong Shirt (Marie’s Clues) #Words (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s Collection #Cafe Marie #Shy (Marie’s Clues) #Environments (Marie’s Clues) #Stormy Weather (Marie’s Clues) #Dreamy Gets Glasses Season 4: #Imagine Nation (Marie’s Clues) #Adventures! (Marie’s Clues) #The Anything Box (Marie’s Clues) #Superfriends! (Marie’s Clues) #What’s New, Marie? #Marie’s New Place #Flynn Rider and Rapunzel Day #The Baby’s Here (Marie’s Clues) #Making Changes (Marie’s Clues) #Bugs! (Marie’s Clues) #Un Dia Con Kessie! #What’s Inside? (Marie’s Clues) #Blocks (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s Backyard Ballgame Bonanza! #Puppets (Marie’s Clues) #Rhyme Time (Marie’s Clues) #Let’s Plant (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s Book Nook #Let’s Boogie (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s School #Something to Do, Marie #Aladdin's First Day #Aladdin Gets a Clue #David Goes to College Season 5: #Can You Help? (Marie’s Clues) #Colors Everywhere! (Marie's Clues) #The Snack Chart (Marie’s Clues) #The Big Book About Us (Marie’s Clues) #The Marie’s Clues 100th Celebration! #Playing Store (Marie’s Clues) #Patience (Marie’s Clues) #Aladdin’s Surprise Party! #I’m So Happy! (Marie’s Clues) #The Boat Float (Marie’s Clues) #Bedtime Business (Marie’s Clues) #Shape Searchers (Marie’s Clues) #Marie Goes to the Doctor #Contraptions! (Marie’s Clues) #A Brand New Game (Marie’s Clues) #A Surprise Guest (Marie’s Clues) #Dress Up Day (Marie’s Clues) #Marie's Big Band #Up, Down, All Around! (Marie’s Clues) #Story Wall (Marie’s Clues) #The Alphabet Train (Marie’s Clues) #Numbers Everywhere! (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s Predictions #Our Neighborhood Festival (Marie’s Clues) #Marie Takes You to School #Meet Marie’s Lizard #The Scavenger Hunt (Marie’s Clues) #Let’s Write (Marie’s Clues) #Dreamy’s Messages #Body Language (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... (Marie’s Clues) #I Did That! (Marie’s Clues) #Animals in Our House? (Marie’s Clues) #Morning Music (Marie’s Clues) # Marie's First Holiday Season 6: #The Legend of the Kitten #Love Day (Marie’s Clues) #Marie’s Wishes #Aladdin's Clues #Skidoo Adventure (Marie’s Clues) #Playdates (Marie’s Clues) #The Fairy Tale Ball (Marie’s Clues) #Soccer Practice (Marie’s Clues) #Mariestock! Season 7: *Meet Marie's Baby Brother Category:WeLoveAnimation Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows